emoki_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Damaged Page 2
The following page contains inproper info boxes, and broken text. Both characters listed will be given better pages in some time. Emoki Island is an island located somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, the island's heritage is of mainly German, Greek and Japanese blood. The Island is also the home of the Emoki Joker and Emoki Crusher. Towns, Villages and Other Notable Locations * Depressive Town, an industrial hell, full of factories, radiation and other big buisness. * Aggressive Town, a town situated near a shadowy forest, the dreary fumes tend to drive resident mad. * Impressive Town, a more city like location, full of tall buildings and incredible luxury, Depressive Town done right. * Progressive Town, a more subtle cozy town, doesn't have a whole lot to it, quite small. Links Paris is a farmer and prince of Troy, he is most famous for kidnapping Helen of Sparta and jumpstarting the Trojan War. * Hector is one of the princes of Troy, as well as one of their most valuble soldiers. God of War: Zoro's Wrath Hector first appears in Chapter Four as the main antagonist. He is seen as the city burns, and gets into a battle with Star. Stongest and best, strongest and best. Cleanest and fastest, and pull the express! Dirty Work Infobox Video Game A Close Shave Damaged Page 2 God of War: Zoro's Wrath TriviaHe was also meant to appear in the deleted prolouge to God of War: Odyssey. * Due to their designs not yet being finalized, Hermes and Artemis were not initially featured in Zoro's Wrath, they showed up in later updates of the game. * Hermes' Caduceus. and winged sandals have yet to appear in any Emoki Studios media, other than his official promo, released after his first appearance. * Hermes' blue hair may be based on Sonic The Hedgehog, because of the two of them being celebrated for their speed. I would confirm this, but I can't quite remember if that's why I did that. * At one point during the development of Odyssey, George was considered to be Hermes, simply going under a different name, due to how similar in nature the two of them are, such as acting as guardians, having lived lives as thieves, Hermes saving Ares from the urn would have gone well with George in his place. However, due to plot holes this would cause, Hermes got his own design and the two were confirmed to be separate. In Zoro's Wrath, Paris is a minor character. He appears in Chapter 3 running a bull fighting competition, Ares participates in the contest and wins. Paris fulfills the prize of a golden crown and Ares moves on. In God of War: Zoro's Wrath In the game Puppets are a primary threat near the ending of the game, which introduces varying forms of them. The most common forms of puppets used are marionettes made from the corpses of soldiers that were left littering the battlefield during the Trojan War. God of War: Odyssey In the upcoming God of War: Odyssey, Paris is set to be a major character, in classical Paris style he kidnaps Helen of Sparta, and causes the Trojan War. His brothers are also set to appear. Trivia * In Zoro's Wrath, Paris and his brother Hector both appear, but the relationship between them is never mentioned as they both have small roles in different portions of the game. Plot Soldiers are a famous form of civil protection, used in most modern countries these days. Soldiers goals include, going to war, extermination campaigns, watching over certain areas, and more. History Not much is known about the history of soldiers, but because humans are just destined to fight, at some point they learned how to kill each other in the most civilized way. Exactly which country was the first to group powerful residents to create an army is widely unknown. Summary God of War: Odyssey is an mid-quel to God of War : Zoro's Wrath released for Windows PC on September 4, 2017.The game is to take place around the Trojan War, and thus is to take place after Chapter 3 of Zoro's Wrath. It follows Cypria, Illiad, Aetheopis, Lillte Illiad, The Sack of Illium, Returns and The Odysses. Characters * Greeks: Acamas, Achilles, Agamemnon, Agapenor, Ajax the Greater, Ajax the Lesser, Alcimus, Anticlus, Antilochus, Arcesilaus, Ascalaphus, Automedon, Balius, Xanthus, Bias, Calchas, Diomedes, Elephenor, Epeius, Eudoros, Euryalus, Eurybates, Eurydamas, Eurypylus, Guneus, Helen, Ialmenus, Idomeneus, Leitus, Leonteus, Lycomedes, Machaon, Medon, Meges, Menelaus, Menestheus, Meriones, Neoptolemus, Nestor, Nireus, Odysseus, Palamedes, Patroclus, Peneleos, Philoctetes, Phoenix, Podalirius, Podarces, Polites, Polypoetes, Promachus, Protesilaus, Prothoenor, Schedius, Stentor, Sthenelus, Talthybius, Teucer, Thersites, Thoas, Thrasymedes, And Tlepolemus * Trojans: Aeneas, Aesepus, Agenor, Alcathous, Amphimachus, Anchises, Andromache, Antenor, Antiphates, Antiphus, Archelochus, Asius, Asteropaios, Astyanax, Atymnius, Axylus, Briseis, Calesius, Caletor, Cassandra, Chryseis, Chryses, Clytius, Coön, Dares, Phrygius, Deiphobus, Dolon, Epistrophus, Euphemus, Euphorbus, Glaucus, Gorgythion, Hector, Hecuba, Helenus, Hyperenor, Hypsenor, Ilioneus, Imbrius, Iphidamas, Kebriones, Laocoön, Lycaon, Melanippus, Mentes, Mydon, Mygdon of Phrygia, Othryoneus, Pandarus, Panthous, Paris, Pedasus, Peirous, Phorcys, Polites, Polydamas, Polybus, Polydorus, Priam, Pylaemenes, Pylaeus, Pyraechmes, Rhesus of Thrace, Sarpedon, Theano, And Ucalegon * Deities: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Deimos Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Thetis, Heracles, Calypso, Achilles, Ascalaphus, Circe, Helios, Eris, Hebe, Helen, Ino, Iris, Kratos, Leto, Nike, Zelus, Bia, Phobetor, Phobos, Proteus, Nephel, Oenone, Persephone, Themis, Typhon, Charon, Penthesilea, Scamander, Cronus, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Crius, Iapetus, Atlas, Metis. Dawn, Styx, Hypnos And Pallas. * Ithica: Penelope, Telemachus, Anticlea, Laërtes, Autolycus,Eurycleia, Mentor, Phemius, Argos, Agelaus, Amphinomus, Antinous, Ctesippus, Eurymachus, Leodes, Melanthius, * Others: Aeolus, Amphimedon, Anticlus, Antiphates, Antiphus, Aretus, Cyclopes, Demodocus, Demoptolemus, Deucalion, Dolius, Echephron, Lykaon, Philoctetes, Echetus, Elpenor, Eumaeus, Eupeithes, Euryalus, Eurylochus, Halitherses, Idomeneus, Irus, Kikonians, Laodamas, Laestrygones, Medon, Melantho, Mentes, Old Man of the Sea, Peisistratus, Perimedes, Perseus, Philoetius, Polites, Polydamna, Polyphemus, Scylla, Charybdis, Sirens, Stratichus, Tiresias, Theoclymenus, Thrasymedes, Alcinous of Phaeacia, Arete of Phaeacia, Princess And Nausicaa of Phaeacia * ES Exclusives: George, Blizzard, Star, And Zoro Release Shortly after it's release on the 4th of September, it was updated on the 5th to add Teknoaxe's name to the credits, and fix a spelling error. The game follows the Ancient Greek God of War Ares and his assistant George, as they journey through Greece. Passing through training grounds, freezing winter, the olympics and the Trojan War, until finally they come face to face with the Demon God Zoro."God of War : Zoro's Wrath" is an RPG Video Game created by Emoji Studios, and released on December 25th 2016 for the PC. It is the first major outing for Emokii Studios and a prequel to the game is already in the works. The game was created in RPG Maker VX Ace, over a period of six or seven monthes, as a story spanning four chapters / games and one side story, after work was complete they were compiled into one game and released two days later. Chapter 1 The game begins with Ares and George undergoing trials in the Training Ground , where they meet Morow, a friendly angel, Zeus, Ares' father and the King of the Gods of Olympus, and meet up with Zoro the Demon God, who attacks them and threatens to return. After a battle with Zeus, he and George head off into Greece to find and destroy Zoro. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 George realizes Ares' absence and after a year of searching, he comes across Artemis and Hermes, who are also looking for Ares. They find Ares locked up in a jar by Otus and Ephialtes, they manage to defeat the giants and free Ares. After parting ways with Hermes and Artemis, Ares and George make their way into Troy, plowing down a few hostile soldiers in the process. While hunting Zoro they come across a small hospital where a nurse named Blizzard is hard at work, she and her brother Star decide to help Ares and George in their quest, on their way up a mountain where Zoro is waiting they come across Zeus and Athena, Athena attacks Ares for fighting with the Trojans and he manages to get out alive. Morow shows up, but rather than helping them he also attacks, revealing he made a deal with Zoro to gain power, only having to kill Ares in return, they defeat Morow and X shows up, offering to help them in Morow's place. The group finally reaches the final strech of path leading to Zoro, but Dialga pounces on them just as they are about to pass. Star and Blizzard are mortally wounded, Ares is badly injured and George dies almost immediatly. Ares is thrown into a fit of rage by this and goes to face Zoro alone. He back Zoro to the end of a Volcano and plunges in with him, they battle in the way down, and after killing him Ares slowly accepts his death as he falls into the fire below. All bystanders watch as the volcano explodes. Ares' life ends with pride. Updates and Releases * Original Release: First released on December 25th 2016 on IndieDB, MediaFire and Dropbox and later uploaded to Gamejolt and few days later, featuring intial content. * Update #1: A Soldier's appearence in Troy is replaced by Hera, Ascalaphus is mentioned by name, and a glitch involving Trojan Elites was patched. * Update #2: Hermes and Artemis are added into the fifth chapter to save Ares, Hades' side mission is made mandatory, Philoctetes has added dialouge in Troy. * Update #3: Chapter titles error is fixed to work past chapter 2, Paris' side mission is made mandatory. Gallery In Greek mythology, Hades was regarded as the oldest son of Cronus and Rhea, although the last son regurgitated by his father.2 He and his brothers Zeus and Poseidon defeated their father's generation of gods, the Titans, and claimed rulership over the cosmos. Hades received the underworld, Zeus the sky, and Poseidon the sea, with the solid earth—long the province of Gaia—available to all three concurrently. Hades was often portrayed with his three-headed guard dog Cerberus